With the development of the display technology and the increase of the display requirement, the requirement on the display device, especially the curved surface display device, has also increased gradually. The advantage of the curved surface display device lies in that when the viewer is at an appropriate position, the distance from the eyes to each point of the display panel of the curved surface display device is substantially the same, which can achieve a better viewing effect theoretically.
In the prior art, the display panel is generally bended using mechanical forces, and then its shape is fixed through a shape-fixed curved back plate, finally a curved surface display device is formed. However, after a curved surface display panel is formed by bending the display panel through mechanical forces, the curvature of the display panel is fixed. When the viewer is at different positions or at an inappropriate position, the distance from the eyes of the viewer to each point of the display panel of the curved surface display device will be greatly different, such that the viewing effect is not good.
Therefore, the curved surface display device manufactured based on the prior art cannot adapt to the change of the viewer position and lacks flexibility.